


Stargazing

by thesometimeswarrior



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s02e09 We Need To Talk, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: “Fusing with Steven. Tell me about it.”“I…It was…I didn’t…I didn’t realize that you just like…disappear like that!”Garnet laughs. “That’s exactly what Sapphire said, after the first time she and Ruby Fused.”“Yeah?”“Yes.” She pauses. “Tell me more.”Greg and Garnet discuss Fusion.





	Stargazing

He finally finds Garnet on the outskirts of Little Homeworld, reclining against a tree and smiling, gazing out at the wide country sky. “Got a sec?”

“I always have time to discuss Fusion.” 

“How did you—?” But then she adjusts her visor so that he can see her third eye. _Future Vision_. “Gah, I always forget that you can do that!” Greg sits down beside her. “It’s gorgeous out here, isn’t it?”

Garnet replaces her visor on her face. “It is.”

“I used to come here as a kid. Y’know, when the barn was still here, and it still belonged to my aunt and uncle. And I still talked to them. I could never quite get over how bright the stars were.” A pause. “Do you ever miss it out there?”

She shakes her head. “I was born _here_.”

“Yeah, I know, but…Ruby and Sapphire—”

“Ruby and Sapphire were made on Homeworld, true, but _I_ was formed here. _Earth_ is my home. It always has been.”

“You’re really not them, huh.” Once, he would have asked this like a question. But now…

“They’re both a part of me. I wouldn’t be _me_ without either of them. But I am more than the two of them.” She turns to him. Her grin widens. “I believe that you are well-situated to understand that, now.”

He cracks a smile too. “Yeah.”

“Tell me about it.”

“What?”

“Fusing with Steven. Tell me about it.”

“I…It was…I didn’t…I didn’t realize that you just like..._disappear_ like that!”

Garnet laughs. “That’s exactly what Sapphire said, after the first time she and Ruby Fused.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” She pauses. “Tell me more.”

“It was…_incredible_. I mean, the Fusing part was awesome, but especially cuz it was with Steven, ya know?” He turns, and once again looks out to the sky. “I love him more than anything—you know that—and for a minute, it was just like…I…he…we both just _were_ that love. Does that make _any_ sense?”

“_Yes_.”

Greg turns his head back toward Garnet, and her grin’s so wide it’s as if it’s going to explode off her face.

“Is that how you feel all the time?”

She nods. “I am made of their love.”

“Geeze, no wonder you wanna stay…well…_you_!” He pauses, looks up at the sky, contemplating. The stars blaze. Rose had always loved the way they looked from Earth: beautiful and distant. “Garnet, a long time ago, you told me that you thought I could do it. Fuse. Is…is this what you meant? I mean, you can see the future, right? Did you _see_ this?”

She shakes her head. “I couldn’t have predicted this, because I couldn’t predict _Steven_. A human being is so full of ever-changing possibilities. _Infinite_ possibilities. And so is a relationship.”

“But….then…?”

“But I had gotten to know _you_. In the present. Without needing Future Vision.”

“And that was…enough?”

She nods. “I didn’t know what Fusion would look like for a human. For you and Rose, it looked different than it does for Gems Fusing with other Gems. Or than it did when you Fused with Steven. But, whatever Fusion would look like for you, I knew you would be capable of it.”

“_How_?”

Garnet doesn’t answer right away, and when she does speak, it’s seemingly to answer a different question. “The Fusion that you and Steven formed had the ability to uplift others. Literally.” 

“Yeah, that comes from Steven!”

“And from you.”

“What?”

“A Fusion’s abilities come from some combination of the people who form them. Often, it’s a quality that they share that is heightened when they’re together. You and Steven both lift up the people around you.” She smiles. “You asked me how I knew that you would be able to Fuse. Even after only a few months, I could see that you formed strong connections with those around you, that you cared deeply about them. That’s a big part of what Fusion is. And I think Steven inherited that from you.”

Greg looks up in astonishment, tears suddenly prickling at his eyes. “_Yeah_?”

“Yes.”

He smiles. When he had Fused with Steven, those stars didn’t seem so distant. “Garnet?” he asks. “Does it ever feel less magical? Fusion?”

“Never.”

"Yeah." Greg turns back toward the sky. “I didn’t think so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love comments!


End file.
